


O pozdních příchodech, dlouhých vzkazech a tichých stenech

by Hadonoska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hermiona píše dopisy v tu nejnevhodnější dobu, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Ron je tu vlastně oběť, Severus je poděs jako vždy jenže tentokrát ho něco rozptyluje, hodina lektvarů, kde je Harry, pokus o humor, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: "Kde je zase Harry?!"; tak tohle to asi všechno shrnuje...





	O pozdních příchodech, dlouhých vzkazech a tichých stenech

**Author's Note:**

> Snarry jsem ještě donedávna neměla dvakrát v lásce... no, co na to říct, láska je vrtkavá. A tohle z toho vyšlo.

„Kde je zase Harry?!“ zasyčela Hermiona na Rona, který zběsile listoval učebnicí a hledal lektvar, který jim toho dne Snape zadal. Očividně si ale profesor Snape myslel, že už jsou dost dospělí na to, aby si vše potřebné dohledali sami. Ron Weasley by mu nerad kazil ideály, ale on na něco takového nebyl připraven. Pohlédl vedle sebe a tiše zaúpěl. A rozhodně nebyl připravený na to spolupracovat na přípravě lektvaru s Nevillem Longbottomem. 

Střelil pohledem po Hermioně a hned na to zkontroloval Snapea. Ten syčák nezklamal – hleděl na ně s přimhouřenýma očima, čímž jim jasně dával najevo, že to je jediné varování, které dostanou. 

Ron neměl nejmenší chuť strávit večer drhnutím kotlíků, a proto se rozhodl pro bezpečnější cestu. Samozřejmě, v přítomnosti Snapea to nebylo až tak bezpečné. Utrhl kousek pergamenu, a ignoroval zděšený pohled, který po něm vrhla Hermiona. Učebnice by přece měly k něčemu sloužit, ne?

**Nevim. Naposled jsem ho viděl na obědě a chvíli před tím než začala hodina tak zmizel. Prý si potřeboval něco vyřídit.**

Jediný pohled na profesora lektvarů ho ujistil, že je relativně bezpečno. Bleskově podstrčil vzkaz Hermioně, která ho nenápadně zastrčila do své učebnice. Když si to přečetla, její zamračený výraz se prohloubil. Něco napsala a kus pergamenu rychle vrátila. Většina předtím prázdného papíru byla zaplněná jejím upraveným rukopisem. 

__**Jestli se tu rychle neobjeví, bude mít u Snapea ještě větší průšvih. A už takhle u něj má každý týden trest. Opravdu nic jiného neříkal? Myslíš, že zase začal sledovat Draca? Když na začátku roku říkal, že už toho nechal, a že ví, že se choval hloupě, myslela jsem, že konečně dostal rozum.  
P. S. Ronalde, čárky existují z určitého DŮVODU!   
P. P. S. Příště bys opravdu neměl trhat učebnice. Tohle je kus stránky z lektvaru, který dnes máme za úkol. **

Ron protočil oči v sloup a zároveň hlasitě zasténal. Očividně Herimona stále nezná rozdíl mezi vzkazem a dopisem. Taky ho nezapomíná opravovat, i když se to týká zmíněného vzkazu. Vždyť on normálně píše… čárky. Nebo se o to alespoň snaží. Jakmile si přečetl poslední postskriptum, zhrozeně otočil kousek papíru ve své ruce a zjistil, že měla Hermiona pravdu. V duchu zaklel. Tohle se vážně může stát jen jemu. 

Na tázavý Hermionim pohled odpověděl pokrčením ramen a raději se otočil na Nevilla, který zápasil už s ingrediencemi. Oba věděli, že Ron není kdoví jak schopný ve vaření lektvarů, ale oba stejně tak věděli, že Nevill je na tom mnohem, mnohem hůř. 

Byli natolik zabraní do přípravy, že si ani nevšimli, když chvíli po začátku hodiny sklouzla profesorova levá ruka pod stůl, zatím co tou pravou se pokoušel opravovat domácí práce nižších ročníků. Nikdo ani nezaznamenal tichý vzdech, který mu utekl z nepatrně rozevřených rtů, klouby, které svíraly pero tak silně, až mu zbělaly, ani zrychlený dech, který – ač se ho snažil kontrolovat – mu prudce zvedal hrudník. 

Nevšimli si ani, že když se blížil konec hodiny, jeho tváře zalila červeň a v poslední chvíli, kdy nedokázal myslet na nich jiného, pohlédl směrem ke svému klínu, odkud na něj zářily dva smaragdy s potměšilým zábleskem. Profesor ani nezvedl zrak k rychle se vzdalujícím studentům po zaznění zvonku, vnímal jen hřejivý pocit ve své hrudi, tvář opřenou o jeho stehno a rty, které jeho vnitřek zasypávaly polibky.


End file.
